Talk:Kaidou Fujikawa (The Wisteria Tiger)/Tropes/@comment-26087580-20160606161813
Adding some categories while also taking quite a look with those tropes. I have no problem with the story, but sometimes the description of the tropes aren't well explained or are misused: "Always Need What You Gave Up: He made himself blind during his duel with Crom Cruach because he was so disgusted at what he saw in the world after his supposed betrayals from the Church. But after the Three Great Faction formed an alliance, he thinks that the world is not yet full of disgusted things after all, and gets him curious enough to see how the future is going to become. Predictably, he then laments the fact that he's blind." - Pretty poetic and dreamy, but it's not how this trope works. This trope works on material things or super-powers which the character gives up, but a few scenes later it's needed to defeat the Big Bad. Like if Yugi gives up his God cards and the next game the villain has a card that can only be defeated by the God Cards. "Authority Equals Asskicking: Let's face it, he is regarded as the "Strongest Human" who has gone up against some of the strongest supernatural beings and lived to tell the stories, like fighting in a death match between Crom Cruach, the strongest Evil Dragon in tie, regarded as honored and respected individual amongst the other non-Three Great Faction affiliated factions such as Shinto, Kyoto-Youkai, and other factions for taking care of stray monsters who would cause harm to human beings, and the only human to sent to deal with a renegade Cadre-Fallen Angel who has shown himself to be one of the strongest combatants in the Three-Great Factions and who very nearly killed the Occult Research Club and would have if he hadn't shown up just in time." - Read this entry, now rid this part of the Honor Before Reason: "They also noted that he refuses to join any of the factions, 'citing his pride and principles as reasons he can't do so in this instance.".' This trope means that he's high on a rank because he kicks so much ass; Like Zaraki Kenpachi is the captain of the 11th squad by killing the last one and proving himself to be the strongest there. If he doesn't take part of any faction, or if there's no ranking among humans to decide who's the 1th, 2th, xth strongest, this trope is unfitting. "Break the Cutie: Kaidou has been through several tragedies in his life that would drive anyone his age to near insanity, causing him to blind himself.-Everyone suffers, mate. But "Break the cutie" is only reserved for the cute, idealistic, adorable characters, mainly kids, that suffers hell. I think a 25-years old church veteran is pushing a little of boundaries here. "Gone Horribly Wrong: As Kaidou tries to break through Loki's magical barriers with a meteor, Not only does it fail, but it reduces the meteor into smaller, spread-out chunks, worsening the damage when they land on the ground, while hitting everyone regardless of friends and foes." - This would be an Epic Fail. Gone Horribly Wrong is '''a trope used when the character plans or experiments on something and has long-termed negatives effects on the enviroment and people, like the dinos in '''Jurassic Park franchise or the Suit in Ultimate sipder-man. "Hell Is That Noise: Being blind, he relies upon his Senjutsu and his other enhanced-senses such as hearing to get around and fight." - Nonononono! That's super senses. That trope is used to enviroment sounds that makes either the viewer or the character chill down their spine, like the laughs of the Heaven's smiles from Killer7 '''or the chain clanking from the reapers in '''Persona3. "Hero Antagonist: There's nothing really villainous or evil about him; he just happens to oppose the ideals and principles of the Three-Great Factions by default, except the protagonists" - If he's the antagonist, why his page description labels him as the m'ain protagonis't? If he's '''the '''protagonist, the others are the antagonists, and vice-versa. The relation Protagonist-antagonist is not to label good/bad guys, but to label the main character and the other who opposes him. In this case, he's the Hero with bad publicity or anti-villain. Hero antagonist would be probably L from death Note, who opposes Raito's villain protagonist. "Honor Before Reason: After leaving the Church, Mephisto, Yasaka, and Amaterasu notes that Kaidou's been traveling the world in order to resolve all of his issues with the Three-Great Factions' principles and ideals of preserving the delicate balance. They also noted that he refuses to join any of the factions, citing his pride and principles as reasons he can't do so in this instance." - Not how it works 2.0. Honor before reason isn't about selfish pride, but the honor someone has as a person of integrity, even if it means throwing an easy victory. When Shiryuu faced Deathmask, he got rid of his cloth to avoid fighting someone also clothless, even knowing that deathmask was a cheater and a gold saint. That's an Example of Honor Before reason. What your character is doing is 'N'ot here for your revolution. '"Irony:' He forcibly "closed" his own eyes because he got tired of seeing all the evil that goes on in this world. But after hearing the joyful tone of Issei and his companion's treaty of alliance was formed between the Three-Great Faction, he begins to realize that he not only blinded himself to the bad things, but the good things in his world as well." - Being poetic again, being misguided again. An '''irony '''is not something everyone can see(geddit?), but the situation in there is not irony at all, at least in the description. '''Irony '''would be if Kaidou blinded himself because he couldn't see beauty with his eyes, and then realize that the world is '''far worse' when beyond his sight. Alternatively, it would be also irony if kaidou blinded himself to see no bad things, but turns out the bad things were caused because he was looking at them. The situation in the entry would be 'Di'dn't think this throu'gh' in the worst case of black comedy. Also, I see that some tropes were based on the Lancelot's trope page. Sigh... Why does people who don't understand tropes are the ones who want them in their character page? If you don't understand, you don't use them, period.